Sardonyx
Summary Sardonyx is the fusion of Garnet and Pearl. Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet and Pearl's personalities, acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, although she seems to also be considerate of other people as well as her surroundings. Despite this, Sardonyx is completely capable of being serious in dire situations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Sardonyx Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Skilled hammer wielder, Anatomical Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (A combination of Garnet's and Pearl's power. Broke out of a death trap in an abandoned Gem ship that Garnet and Pearl individually could not) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can wield her giant hammer with ease) Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ Durability: At least Large Country level+ (Can withstand the force of her own strikes) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with warhammer Standard Equipment: Warhammer, gauntlets, spear Intelligence: High (Composite of both Pearl and Garnet) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Conflict between gems can destabilize the fusion Notable Attacks/Techniques: War Hammer Proficiency - Sardonyx can combine Garnet's gauntlets and put them on the end of Pearl's spear facing outwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to inflict the most damage while also reducing the amount of effort needed to take down a structure or opponent. *'Drill Transformation' - By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Sardonyx is able to transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through the walls of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear alone could not even dent. Anatomy Manipulation - Sardonyx has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. During her initial attack on the rebuilt Communication Hub she was seen to spin her upper body above the sash while talking to Steven, her sash arms are seen moving separate from the rest of her body throughout the scene, and during the final strike her entire body is spinning on one joint while her feet remain pointed up and immobile. Enhanced Calculations - Sardonyx is able to knock out the correct pillars to make sure the hub did not collapse until she wanted it to. She may have inherited this from Garnet, who mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in the episode "Cheeseburger Backpack" and her future vision, she could see if she knocked down the wrong pillar, it would all collapse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Steven Universe Category:Hammer Users Category:Giants Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Regeneration Category:Tier 6